The present invention relates to thermal insulating materials and a method of production thereof.
Various materials and/or compositions have been either contemplated for or employed in connection with thermal insulation applications. Certain of the most widely employed materials include calcium silicate insulation, fiberglass insulation, mineral wool insulation, polyurethane insulation, foamglass insulation, wall board, ceiling acoustical tiles, etc. However, all of such materials suffer from various deficiencies or disadvantages which render their use less than optimum.
For example, calcium silicate insulation usually contains calcium chloride which becomes corrosive in the presence of moisture. The insulation also retains water for extended periods of time and is not suitable for use in cold environments.
Fiberglass insulation also absorbs water and is unsuitable for use at temperatures in excess of about 1000.degree. F. Fiberglass insulation cannot be employed in cold environments in which moisture is present due to its ability to absorb water.
Mineral wool similarly absorbs water and can accordingly only be used in high temperature environments in the absence of water.
Polyurethane insulation is unsuitable for use at elevated temperatures and is susceptible to burning with the disadvantageous effect of shrinkage and toxic gas evolution.
Foamglass insulation does not have the ability to be employed in environments in which a rapid change of temperature may occur as the material is susceptible to thermal shock.
Acoustical ceiling tile comprised of fiberglass is fragile and absorbs moisture. Polystyrene ceiling tiles are combustible.
Various other types of thermal insulating materials and/or compositions have been suggested in the literature as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,203,813; 3,615,755; 3,658,564; 4,118,325; 4,130,440; 4,288,253; 4,336,068; 4,412,863; 4,446,040; and 4,473,404. However, it is not believed that the materials and/or compositions described in such patents exhibit the moisture resistance, ease of manufacture and shaping, effectiveness over a wide range of temperature conditions (i.e., effective both at low and high temperatures), thermal shock reistance, corrosion resistance and resistance to shrinkage to the extent that is desirable in such materials.